The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some modern vehicles employ variable valve timing or other hydraulic systems. In some implementations the responsiveness of those systems are limited by the engine oil viscosity. Predicting the behavior of those systems becomes complicated when it is appreciated that engine oil viscosity changes as the oil ages and components are broken down. Engine oil viscosity also changes based on oil temperature. While there are sensors available that can help determine engine oil viscosity in real time there remains a need in the art for alternate solutions.